Ray will.i.am johnson
Girl, I know you left me But there was something I forgot to show you Check it out, baby girl, you left me, oh no! We broke up It's been a while since we last spoke, but I need another chance, can you give me that? 'Cause there's something in my pants that'll win you back I wanna be your man again But you left me like I'm Jennifer Aniston And I know you said you'd never call But girl, you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls My balls are so awesome, don't get me started They're so damn big, "how big are they?" They're so big, it's really obnoxious It's like two ewoks chillin' in my boxers They're so big, I can't hold 'em back Even Cartman's like "damn, those are fat" They're so big, they're run over your feet That's why when they back up you hear a beep beep And how can I be subtle When my balls chase Indiana Jones through a tunnel? And everyone at Disney World keeps telling me That Epcot Center looks at 'em with jealousy In fact, when you see 'em on the street they'll Fight Godzilla to the death in the sequel I'm guessing soon you'll be hoping I'm back 'Cause my balls are so big they've got an opening act You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls My balls are so epic, and I ain't boastin' 'Cause they have an effect on the tides in the ocean And when the sun's right, it might cause A total solar eclipse of my balls 'Cause these things are where it's happenin' And when I whip 'em out you'll take me back again Should I compare 'em to a brontosaurus? No, excuse me I'm on the chorus I. I got what you need And you'd said you'd never call But girl you ain't seen these balls I wanna be your man again But you left me like I'm Jennifer Aniston And I know you said you'd never call But girl, you ain't seen my You ain't seen my You ain't seen my You ain't seen my You, you, you ain't seen my You ain't seen my You ain't seen my You, you, you ain't seen my Girl, you ain't seen my You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls I told you you'd be back You must've forgot You must've had Ballzheimer's